


Bad Day

by Lex7077



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex7077/pseuds/Lex7077
Summary: Has Tony finally crossed the line? Will Gibbs kick him out?





	

Tony sat on the steps of the house, a house that he knew and was welcome into more times than he could count. The house was always unlocked, but there was something stopping him tonight. He couldn't go in, not after the mess he had created today. No today he would wait to see if his friend, master, and love would allow him to enter the house. He sat there unsure, not knowing how long it had been since he sat down, but once the door clicked behind him he knew. He could feel the light breeze of a door being opened and a large overpowering presence behind him. He didn't move, flinch, or look behind him for fear the door would close before he had a chance to look upon his master's face.

"You gonna come in?" a gruff voice said behind him. With downcast eyes Tony turned his head, not daring to look up. He knew better than to raise his eyes to his master, and since the punishment would already be given for his failures that day he didn't want to add any more strikes.

"Did you hear me boy?" the voice behind him asked, "I asked you a question." Tony thought for a minute if he should just leave. He knew his master was not pleased with him and maybe giving him some time to cool off would be helpful. 

"No", he thought, "that would just make it worse and you know master hates having to come find you." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He knew this was going to be hard but it seemed like the words were just not wanting to come out of his mouth. 

"I didn't think I would be allowed in sir." the voice soft and almost inaudible. He was nervous and the last thing he wanted to do was to make his master anymore angry. 

"Why wouldn't I allow you in boy?" the voice asked, starting to get a little impatient by now. 

"I didn't follow the rules. I....I didn't listen to what you told me to do," the voice till soft and meek. "I know you're upset with me." Gibbs looked down as his boy and almost felt sorry for him. Yes he was made, pissed to be exact. The boy had defied a direct order and almost got himself and the rest of the team killed along with him. On top of that when Gibbs had tried to talk to him about it Tony had blown him off and walked away. No pissed wasn't even a good word for it, more like livid, but it was his boy and though they would have a good talk when he was done with him tonight the fact is he wouldn't turn him out to the cold. 

"Have I ever turned you away boy?" The voice serious and piercing through the night air. 

"No sir," Tony said eyes still down and speaking at barely above a whisper. 

"Then what makes you think anything has changed?' he sat and watched the boy fidget in his spot before he continued, "I'm pissed that's for damn sure, but you are still allowed in my house. My care for you won't change, but your attitude better." 

"Yes sir," was quickly said as you could see the boy obviously relax when he figured out he wouldn't be sent away. 

"Get up and get in the house. Now!" The command spoken just above a whisper, but all the inflection that Gibbs meant business. Tony quickly got to his feet and stepped into the house. Without prompted he kneeled by the couch, the spot that was his that showed he was ready to submit fully to his master. Gibbs let him sit there for an hour or so to calm down and get himself into a better headspace so that the real work they needed to accomplish could begin. It took a long time, but Tony finally relaxed and as Gibbs looked out into the living room at his boy he knew that there's no other place he would rather be. He may be pissed and his boy defiantly crossed the line today, but he was still Gibb's boy and there is nothing he loved more than taking care of him.


End file.
